Of Snakes and Grapes
by mischief-monkey
Summary: "Slither."     And Lambo did. His towel forgotten, the young Bovino got on his knees, shamelessly crawling to the dangerous man.   Part of my Forbidden Fruit series  LR


**Title: Of Snakes and Grapes**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: LamboxReborn**

**Genre: Romance**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: OOC, Shameless smut, Language, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. **

**Of Snakes and Grapes**

Lambo emerged from the bathroom. A fluffy cotton towel wrapped around his hips. Warm droplets of water dripping all over his body, pooling around his feet. A relaxed sigh escapes his lips, the hot bath just what he needed.

Electric green eyes widen. There, on the edge of their deep red satin sheets, his lover is displayed as the ethereal beauty he epitomizes. Alabaster skin adorned by a black silk robe, the rich garment revealing nothing and everything. One long leg crossed over the other, the black silk robe flapping obscenely. A cobalt green ceramic bowl laid innocently atop his lover's lap, the expensive china shielding his view. Pale, chiseled chest is exposed, leading to a lithe neck. A smirk pulled on coral lips, obsidian eyes glowing in mirth. Ink black hair styled like a raven's wing.

One lean arm dips into the bowl, grabbing a cluster of grapes. His lover stretched his arms above his head.

Lambo sucked in a breath, subconsciously licking his lips.

His lover's smirk widened. A pink tongue poked out of his thin lips, the lithe muscle wrapping sinfully around a grape. Pearly white teeth held the succulent fruit, coral lips closing around it. With a slow tug of his jaw, the grape rolled in his tongue. His lover bit into the deep purple fruit, the sweet juice trickling languidly down pointed chin.

The younger male groaned, his cock twitching to life. But he dare not move a muscle without his lover's command.

Long pianist like fingers plucked a berry, squished between a thumb and forefinger. His lover crushed the juicy fruit, its sweet nectar dripping down the pale chest. An appreciative purr left wet lips. The raven haired man closed his mouth around the mangled grape, that sinful tongue licking at dainty fingers.

Lambo took a step forward, unable to resist temptation. The gleam in his lover's eyes brightened. He took pity in the younger, his voice low and commanding.

"Slither."

And Lambo did. His towel forgotten, the young Bovino got on his knees, shamelessly crawling to the dangerous man. He does not break eye contact, afraid to miss the erotic play his lover indulged him. A creamy leg stretched forward, pointed toes trailing on his naked shoulder. He turns his head on the delicate foot, trailing butterfly kisses along the elegant arch. He grazed his teeth on a sharp ankle, mouthing up the toned calf. He swirls his tongue through out the expanse of ivory thighs, red, heated bruises left in his wake. He takes the ceramic bowl, obscuring his view of his lover and places it on the side. He looks at his lover, eyes begging for another command.

His lover plucks another berry, squeezing the luscious grape. More of those sweet juices trickling down the pale chest. Spidery fingers brought the pulpy fruit to his mouth, letting him have a taste. Eager lips wrapped around the sticky fingers, his palate burst in sugary relish. His hands clutch at his lover's hips, lifting the sinewy man to the center of the bed.

Again, he crawls over the ethereal body. He tugs at the measly sash barely holding his lover's robe together. The fine fabric comes off without hassle, the knot loose to begin with. The black silk garment unfastens, exposing taut, alabaster flesh. He laps at the juices sticking wickedly on the chiseled chest, his tongue laving zealously on pert nipples. He nips at the lithe neck, decorating the pale skin with dark purple love bites.

The older man moaned, sucking in short gasps of breath. He picked one last piece of berry, tossing the rest to the side. Obsidian eyes sparkled, as he placed the delicious morsel in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue in invitation.

Again, Lambo obeyed, he can never refuse his lover. He dove for those coral lips, the taste of clover, espresso, grapes, and simply his lover overriding his senses. His mouth maps the other's, his own tongue coaxing it in a dance of lips and teeth. He groans breathlessly, his hands running up and down the wicked body, sending light shocks of electricity. His lover is panting bellow him now, purring in pleasure.

He pulls back slightly, admiring his handy work. Full lips, bruised scarlet. A deep blush staining the once fair cheek. Black eyes glossy and half lidded in lust. He gives his lover a soft smile as he prods an already slick entrance. He raised a brow in gesture, but the other man just pushed his hips down on his fingers. He nods, a little disappointed he couldn't prepare the other, but he knew his lover is not a patient man and he didn't know how much longer he can control himself.

Placing the dark-haired man's legs on his hips, he eased his arousal in the tight body. They both groan, body craving for that fiery friction. Without wasting a minute, his impatient lover bobbed his hips, fucking himself on his erection. Lambo chokes on a laugh as his lover grunted in annoyance.

"Fuck me _now_, stupid cow."

"Yare, yare… Always the impatient one, Reborn." Nonetheless, he started a steady rhythm, thrusts angling to the bundle of nerves. Only when he hit it dead on, did Reborn release a loud groan, his flushed body begging for more. Clutching at deft hips, Lambo increased his pace driving his cock deeper and faster inside Reborn.

Moans of pleasure poured out of their lips as a resonating sound of skin slapping skin surrounded their shared room. Cool, thin sheets of sweat trickle down their bodies. Their lips locked together, hungry mouths sucking each other's breath away.

Reborn met Lambo's thrust, long legs pulling the other deeper inside him. His arms come around the broad shoulders, nails biting into the beige skin. He throws his head back, pale neck glistening with sweat. He closes his eyes as Lambo's hand palms at his erection, the added stimulation causing him to writhe.

"Cumming…" Reborn manages to breathe out, hot pleasure pooling in his core. Lambo grunted in reply, unable to form words. His thrusts becoming erratic, the steady rhythm gone. He bites onto a pale shoulder, containing his grunts.

The hitman falls first, sinking into ecstasy, bright lights dancing behind his eye lids. He clenches around the younger male, commanding him to follow him to euphoria. And like a good cow, Lambo did, his release coating his insides before collapsing beside him with a loud groan.

They try to catch their breaths, chest heaving large gulps of air. They don't move, basking in the afterglows of sex.

"Yare, yare…" Lambo sighs, draping their bodies in a thick satin blanket. He presses his body flushed against Reborn's, burying his face in his lover's hair. "You smell like grapes."

Reborn only grunted in reply, sleep singing to him.

"We should buy more grape products~!" Lambo laughs, kissing the hitman's temple. A hand smacks him away, almost forcing him off the bed. His eyes watered in tears, half his face stinging from the slap. "That wasn't nice!"

"Stop that." Reborn scowled, lips pursed. "I don't want you jumping me every time you smell grapes. I'm already sick of them."

"Yare, yare. Can't keep up with your younger lover, Reborn~?" Lambo teased, back leaning against the headboard, prepared for his lover's wrath.

Instead, Reborn pinned him against the mahogany panel, legs on either side of him, their slowly hardening cocks touching. Lambo groans, his still sensitive body shivering in the contact. A sly smirk stretched on Reborn's lips, a wicked gleam in the hitman's eyes.

"Who can't keep up?"

_Author's Note: Uh oh~ did I just make Lambo top! (haha) I like him as a top and I'm slightly shocked to find him bottoming… But I adore him and he needs more love!_

_As stated in the summary, this story is part of the Forbidden Fruit series I'm planning to work on which is just a collection oneshots involving the fruits of sin. In some Slavonic and Jewish Kabbalah texts, the grape is depicted as the forbidden fruit and, just like the snake, later changed its nature to something good._

_So tell me what you think~? Did I make you want to eat some grapes~? (haha)_


End file.
